Home
by thatfantasyworldofmine
Summary: Post GITF - Mickey wants to go home and Rose is inclined to follow after the Doctor's rash actions...


"Come on, Rose. Time you showed me the rest of this place." Mickey took Rose by the wrist and led her away from the Doctor, standing looking depressed at the console. She didn't want to go; she wanted to be there for him, but she couldn't very well ditch Mickey. Besides, she reasoned with herself, he looks like he wants to be alone anyway. Rose followed Mickey into the nearest corridor, but made no effort to show him anything.

"So it's always that insane with the Doctor then, is it?" Mickey commented, trying to draw her out. "Rose, we coulda died there, an' he just upped and left knowin' he couldn't get back? What kinda -"

"Yeah, alright Mickey, I know," Rose interrupted him, holding up her hand to shush him. "He 'ad to though, I mean... none of it was s'pposed to happen so he had to fix it somehow..." She trailed off, not really sure why she was defending the Doctor's choice that had made her feel so betrayed and so - although she wouldn't admit it to herself - jealous. That he'd chosen Madame de Pompadour over her. He'd upped and left with no plan to get back, just like Mickey said.

Rose walked along an empty corridor distractedly, aimlessly, and so the TARDIS brought up her bedroom door. She entered gratefully, waiting for Mickey to follow her in before closing the door. She sat on her bed and fidgeted, picking stray strands of cotton coming off her bedspread. She had to work hard not to sigh out loud when Mickey started blathering on again about how they could've died.

"No but seriously Rose, I mean, this life is nuts," Mickey told her exasperatedly, pacing the room. "If your mum knew half the stuff you two got up to-"

"Don't you dare tell 'er," she threatened suddenly, pointing at him. It didn't faze him in the slightest.

"-She'd go mad, Rose. Don't you wanna go home and see 'er after something like this happens?" Mickey questioned, stopping his pacing and looking at her.

"We'd be back every second day if that was how it worked," she mumbled, half to herself, tugging on a loose string.

"I'm goin' to get him to take me back," he told her, resuming his pacing. He shook his head. "I don' know, Rose; I think you must be completely mad to stay with him after 'e goes an' pulls a stunt like that."

Rose pondered. Maybe she did want to go home. Not for long; no matter what he did, she still loved the Do- being with the Doctor and traveling with him. But hearing Mickey talk about home... Rose found herself longing for her mother's arms. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. Why did he have to go and break the blasted connection like that? She couldn't get over it. She wondered what had been running through the Doctor's head at that moment. Not her or Mickey, that much was obvious. So Rose decided.

"Y'know what, I might come 'ome for a bit. Pay Mum a visit," she tacked on at the end, as some sort of excuse. Mickey's face lit up.

"Brilliant," he exclaimed with a grin, not seeing the true reasoning behind her choice; seizing her hand he pulled her off the bed and led the way back to the console room.

"Hey Doc, care to drop me off 'ome for a bit?" Mickey requested as they entered the console room, his arm hanging around Rose's shoulders. She saw the Doctor's eyes flick between the two of them from his position on the jumpseat, and uncomfortably looked away, avoiding his eyes. The Doctor shrugged.

"Sure thing, Mickey mick mickster," he said, jumping to his feet and bustling around the console. "What about you, Rose?" he added on, pretending it was an afterthought; a nonchalant thing that he didn't really care what the answer was anyway. Who was he trying to fool? Of course he cared. Like he cared that Mickey had his arm around her. Like he cared that what he reckoned she was feeling towards him at the moment was not exactly a positive feeling.

"I think I.. um, I think I'm gonna maybe.. um, head home for a bit too," Rose mumbled, shifting uncomfortably, still not looking at him. The Doctor felt something spark within him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Jealousy. That she'd chosen to go with Mickey rather than stay with him.

"Oh. Alright then." He shrugged, and started setting the co-ordinates for the Powell Estate.

"I'm goin' to go grab my stuff," Mickey told her, and out of habit, quickly kissed her cheek as he bounded off down the hallway.

"Seems you two are right back on track," the Doctor commented, unable to stop himself. Indignant outrage sparked in Rose.

"Yeah, well we had a good five and a half hours to chat about stuff," she shot back, then bit her lip. She drifted closer to the console and leaned against the handrail. "It's jus' Mickey," she said in a softer tone. "You know 'im."

"I know he obviously has a few different ideas about your relationship than yours," the Doctor let out, then stopped. The jealousy in his tone was evident, but before Rose could even get out an angry retort about keeping his nose out of it, he started talking again. "So you really want to go back?" the Doctor said for confirmation, switching subjects abruptly, looking her right in the eyes. His expression gave away nothing; he was back to being cool and polite. No emotions.

And it infuriated her.

"Yeah, I do," she replied bluntly, and turned to leave. She was almost at the door when she heard him sigh.

"Okay Rose, wait a minute," he called after her, following her a couple of steps. She turned and looked at him, giving him a run for his money in the 'no emotions' department. He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Look, I'm sorry about smashing the last portal," he said with a sigh. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Her expression grew even more indignant.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to mean it!" she said furiously, turning to leave again.

"Rose-!" He darted after her and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him when she tried to yank it away. "Rose, I am, I'm sorry for doing that," he repeated, looking her earnestly in the eyes, startled to see tears starting to form in them. She looked away. He dropped her hand and gestured to himself. "Look at me, I am. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, I never should have left you here. I'm responsible for you and I shouldn't've left you here without some sort of plan or idea, or at least instructions on how to fly the TARDIS-"

"Oh, shut up," she told him, reluctantly giving him a small smile. She punched him on the shoulder, holding up her finger against his protested look. "That's for leaving me for some French girl," she told him, then curled her arms around his middle in a tight embrace.

"What's this for, then?" he asked quietly, drawing her in.

"For coming back," she mumbled.

"D'you still want to go home?" he asked, even quieter, softly breathing in her scent. He felt her quickly shake her head, and his hearts lifted.

"I'm already home."


End file.
